He Led Her On
by Tolwen
Summary: I get a chance to tell Aragorn how feel about the way he treated Eowyn and ultimately meet the love of my life, Legolas. But is he just leading me on?. My first fanfic, please RR [UPDATE] Have revised Chpt.1 for clarification
1. Chapter One

* * *

He Led Her On

Hello! This is my first fanfic. I'm sure there are tons of mistakes so please bear with and let me know what you think.

**Update:** Ok, this is the fourth? time I'm editing this chapter. Lately I've been getting reviews complaining about my story being the cliché "I fall into ME" gig. Well, it says so in the summary!

Next, for those of you who don't like this story, because of the first reason, or you don't think Aragorn led Éowyn on, please read the author's note at the bottom BEFORE you flame me. Or, if you just don't like Mary Sues, consider the end of the end of the chapter as the end and don't bother to read the rest of it.

* * *

"Lord of the Rings ROCKS!!!!" I told my friend on the phone. "But I didn't like how Aragorn led Éowyn on,"

"What are you talking about? He didn't know." she replied.

"Of course he did! His whole attitude just screamed "I'm single!" He may know how to handle elf-maidens, but not human women!"

"Whatever" my friend replied. "I got to go, bye." That night, I went to bed earlier than usual. My last thoughts were,_ I wish I could tell him off....for leading her on. _I awoke with a start. An earthquake! Well, sort of. A big black hole appeared in the middle of my room. My bed was shaking so bad I fell in. I landed with a Thud! On top of someone, this someone happened to be Legolas, but I didn't know at the time.

"Will you kindly remove your person from my back?" he asked oh-so politely.

"What? Oh, sure," I said, and helped him up. "Thanks for breaking my fall."

He winced from the pain in his back. "It was my...._pleasure_. To whom do I owe the honor of this meeting?" he said as he turned around to face me. He took one good look at me and quickly turned back around, blushing.

"My name is Sophia," I said. "What's wrong?"

"You are barely clothed!" He cried, as if I should have known. I looked down at my pajamas. I was wearing a Legolas T-shirt and board shorts with "LOTR" on them. "Oh," I replied. "These are my night clothes."

Without turning, he handed me his cape. "Here, cover up with this. It is cold tonight." I gratefully took it. "Um...You can turn around now." Reluctantly, he complied. Satisfied that he wasn't seeing my bare legs he said, "So, your name is Sophia. That is an odd name."

I chose to ignore that comment, as reality suddenly hit me full force. Here I am, having a conversation with Orlando Bloom!!! "Hey, you're Orlando Bloom!!" I cried. "I LOVE your Legolas costume!!!!" He looked at me as if I were crazy. "I AM Legolas." "Oh."

Suddenly I remembered what I had wished. "Cool! I'm in Middle-Earth!!! I yelled. Legolas smiled. "Yes, and we are in the company of the Riders of Rohan," he said. I stopped dead. "Wait a minute! The Riders of Rohan?! Does this mean you getting ready to go with Aragorn to get an army of ghosts while they get ready to help Gondor defend Minas Tirith?!"

"Yes, but how do you know that I'm leaving with Aragorn?" he asked. "Well, you see, I'm not from here. Back home you are VERY popular and the stories about the War of the Ring are told over and over. Speaking of Aragorn, where might I find him? I have something I wish to tell him," I said.

He pointed to the right of the camp. "He is saddling his horse," he said. Suddenly Legolas looked very worried. "What's wrong?" I asked. Legolas sighed. "I do not know if I shall live through this Lady Sophia. I would gladly give my life to help Estel, but I would like to live through this, and be able to pass to Valinor. I am glad I met you."

"Look Legolas, you're going to live and go on many adventures with Gimli and pass to Valinor, so don't worry. I'm cheering for you." He smiled again. "Thank you, Lady, Sophia." I was awestruck at his calling me a lady. "Wow! I'm a lady!!!" This statement must have confused him, because he replied, "What else would you be?" But by this time I was already heading for Aragorn, ready to give him a piece of my mind, so I didn't answer. As I approached him I saw Éowyn leaving on the verge of tears.

_Perfect time to tell him off, I thought._ I boldly strode over to him. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir and heir to the throne of Gondor-" I started before I was rudely cut off. "Yes, I am man whom you are seeking," he said. I was angry that he cut me off so I let him have it. "Don't cut me off you ill-mannered Dúnedain! "Dúnadan," he corrected. "Whatever, I came here to tell you how cruel you are for leading poor Éowyn on like that! Even though I am a very big fan of yours, what you did is unforgivable, you two-timing Ranger! You're lucky I didn't end up in Rivendell, or I would've told Arwen (who is dying as we speak) about what you did! To sum it all off, you're a dolt when it comes to romance!!!"

Aragorn stared at me. "Girl, I know not of what you speak." That _really _made me mad. "Don't play dumb, you sorry excuse for a lover! You led Éowyn on! Whether it was intentional or not, you led her on and broke her heart! When Éowyn asked you who gave you that Evenstar, she really meant "Who are you in love with?" The answer you gave her set you up as single and available. Got it?!" Again, I just got stares. Satisfied that I had made my point (sort of) I left.

I walked over to the outskirts of the camp and sat down on a log. I was beginning to wonder how I was going to get home. The next thing I knew, Legolas was by my side. "What do you want?" I asked. "Only to ask for two favors," he said. "First, tell me your real name." I was confused. "My _real_ name? What makes you think I gave you a false name?" He smiled and continued. "I have thought about it and I realized you are traveling in secret so you don't want your real name known. But I should like to know the name of the maiden whose company I found most pleasant. My second request is would you do me the honor of keeping this trinket safe till I return? He held out his brooch that he had received in Lothlórien.

Well, I have two Elfish names from two different LOTR name generators, so I went with the second prettiest. The LOTR name thing is actual fact. "You may call me "relindë," I said. "And I would be honored to keep your brooch safe." How could I resist an opportunity like this? Legolas smiled and placed the brooch in my hand. After a moment of awkward silence he stood up. "I must leave now," he said, turning to leave. "Wait!" I cried. He stopped. "Yes, Lady "relindë?" "I want to give something for good luck." With my heart pounding in my ears I leaned close to him. Our lips got closer and closer and.......I woke up to "May it Be" playing on my CD alarm clock.

"Noooo!!!! It was all just a dream!!!" I cried to my horror. Then I felt an object in my hand. I t was the Lórien brooch........

The End

* * *

True to my word, I revised and edited this. I know it doesn't quite reflect the views the summary led you to believe, and for that I apologize. But that was because I wanted your opinion if I should expand this story into a longer one with me and Legolas. I will leave that decision up to you, so please read and review. And special thanks to The Dark Wanderer who was the ONLY person to review my original story. May an Evenstar shine upon you.

**Update**: Ok, for those who are about to flame me, Let me explain. I began this story in response to one simple line in ROTK. "It is but a shadow and a thought that you love." As it was roughly 1:30A.M. (I saw the first showing) when I heard this, my sleep-deprived self heard "You only thought you loved." My reaction was "How dare he tell her she doesn't know what love is?!" That's what inspired this story.

Why do I think he led her on? Well, in TTT, when she asked him_, "Who was she? The woman who gave you that jewel?"_ Aragorn answered, _"She is sailing into the Undying Lands with all that's left of her kin."_ That makes it sound as if his love is definitely leaving making him single. Then there was a scene in the extended version where Éowyn is upset about being sent into the glittering caves. She says _"You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you! Because they LOVE YOU_!" Emphasis on LOVE YOU. He apparently didn't get the hint because in ROTK, sees her looking lovingly at him in the Golden Hall, then at the encampment at Dunharrow, he asks, _"Why have you come?"_ She's been giving him hints throughout the movie and he didn't catch on. In the books, however, I can't make the same claim, only the movies.

And questions about me not reading the books, I HAVE. Not just LOTR, but The Hobbit and The Silmarillion and various other books in the HoME series. However, at the time I first posted this chapter, I had only read the FOTR and TTT. This was because in the beginning my parents thought LOTR was demonic and wouldn't let me watch it. Now that I look back, I see my mistakes, but I'm still trying to scrape up an ending because I don't want to leave this unfinished.

Now that I have explained myself, feel free to review. But please don't be mean and I am not looking for a debate between the Aragorn/Éowyn relationship. I just wanted to explained because some people didn't understand why I started this story. Now you know.


	2. Chapter Two

He Led Her On Chapter Two  
  
Hello again! I decided to continue this story despite the lack of reviews. From now the story is about Legolas and me. Also I am changing my name to Lady Arithnarith. Let me know what you think.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
I stared at the brooch in my hand. How could this have happened? If this wasn't a dream, then how come I had Legolas' s brooch? How did I get back? Better yet, how did I get there in the first place? I just sat on my bed pondering until my mother told me to bet up. I really didn't feel like doing anything, especially since I was beginning to feel like a truck ran over me. "Momí, I don't feel well at all. I'm going back to bed." My mom let me do as I wished. "All right, Honey. I'll bring you some soup later." To my mother, soup was the cure for all sickness.  
  
Now that I was safely in my room without fear of being interrupted (and with a picture of Legolas) I began to study the brooch. I had never realized how beautiful it was (especially on Legolas), now that it was in my possession. Although as much as I wanted to keep it, I felt compelled to return it to its oh so handsome owner. "If only I could go back," I whispered.  
  
Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, I noticed an odd looking mark on the floor. It was in the shape of the brooch. "Funny," I mused. "I've never seen this before." I placed the brooch on the mark and it started to glow. Then I removed it and touched the marking. Immediately the black hole appeared and I fell through.  
  
This time there was no Legolas to break my fall, so I landed on the hard ground. As I looked around I noticed I was in the exact same spot where I had previously fallen. I heard a soft whinny to my left. There was a lone horse tied to a rock, which was odd because the camp was deserted. It was hard to see what color he was because it was so dark I couldn't tell if it was really cloudy or if it was nightfall. All I could tell was that this was a horse fit for a king. Slowly I walked toward the magnificent beast and began to look through its saddlebags to see if there was any clue as to who the owner was. Instead I found a change of clothes, water, a note and...lembas bread! Only Legolas could have arranged this, I thought as my heart gave a little flop. I looked at the note. Suddenly I became very angry as it was written in elfish. "HOW ON MIDDLE EARTH AM I SUPPOSED TO READ ELFISH?! I DON"T EVEN SPEAK ELFISH!" I shouted. After I calmed down a bit I noticed there was a translation at the bottom, which read:  
  
Dear Lady Órelindë, If you should find this note, then know that I am well and am riding into battle with Aragorn and Gimli. I have left you with a horse to bear you away to safety and some provisions for your journey. I should survive this battle and we survive the war, I would very much like to see you again (and get my brooch back).  
Sincerely,  
Legolas Greenleaf P.S. You owe me an explanation of your sudden leave of absence.  
  
I smiled at his last comment. Yes, I did owe him an explanation.\  
  
The impatient horse interrupted my thoughts. "Alright, alright, I'll get a move on," I said. "Just as soon as I change my clothes." I took the clothes Legolas had given me and went to the nearest abandoned tent and put them on. They fit like a glove. He had given me a cream colored tunic with a burgundy bodice and forest green leggings with leather boots. And to top it all off, he gave me an indigo cloak as beautiful as anything Arwen or Galadriel had ever worn. "I'll have to remember to thank Legolas," I said to myself.  
  
I went back to the horse and stored my clothes in the saddlebag. I finally got to have a good look at him. He was absolutely gorgeous; he could have passed as Shadowfax except that he was a fiery red. "Well, I can't just call you Horse," I told him. "I shall call you Fuego, which means fire in Spanish, because your coat is like fire itself." And with that, I mounted Fuego. He immediately dashed for the mountains that led toward Edoras, but I stopped him." We are not going to a place of safety, Fuego," I informed him. "We are going to Mordor!"  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Well, that's the end of the second chapter. I hope you like it PLEASE read and review. Until the next chapter, May an Evenstar shine upon you. 


	3. Chapter Three

He Led Her On Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or any of the characters or anything created by Tolkien. The only things I own are my self and random household appliances.  
  
Hello, again! I just wanted to get the third chapter up as soon as possible because I was so psyched about it. And I would personally like to thank Lady Shannon Took and CJ*cj for their reviews. Please forgive me if this has a lot of mistakes in it, but I really wanted to get it posted so bear with me and I'll edit it. Well, enough of my rambling, on with the story!  
  
Fuego was not a happy horse. Not that I blame him, though. It wasn't every day that a horse was forced to go to Mordor by an insane LOTR fangirl. But he took me to Mordor anyway, and for that I was grateful. I swear Legolas found me a fire-colored mearas. We traveled as fast as the wind itself, so much so that Fuego could have taught Shadowfax the meaning of haste! We made it to the giant staircase beside the now deserted domain of the Witch-King in the course of ONE day. (Take that, Shadowfax! It took you THREE days to get from Edoras to Minas Tirith!)  
  
I dismounted Fuego and looked around. There was no sign of Frodo or Sam. Well, I have to hurry if I want to catch them, I thought as I turned to the horse. I took the lembas and canteen of water from the saddlebags and put them into a backpack-looking thing Legolas had left for me. I took the note he gave me and with a pen (that just happened to be in the pocket of my jeans) wrote a quick message. After I had made sure to put it in a place where it would be found I searched the rest of the saddle to make sure there wasn't anything I might need before I began my climb.  
  
Sure enough, I had overlooked something. In the front of the saddle was a beautiful sword. I snatched it and tied it to my belt. "Thank the Valar, for you Legolas." Then I turned to the horse. "Fuego, mi amigo," I said, "here is where we must part. Go to Minas Tirith and find Legolas. I have left a note for him to find and to let him know of my whereabouts. Now, fly you fool!" I slapped the horse's flank and sent him galloping away. "Now about those stairs...."  
  
I had been climbing for who-knows-how long before I happened to come across a familiar face...Sam! He was slowly making his way down the steps. I decided to call out to him. "Hello Sam!" I apparently startled him for he drew his frying pan. "Stay back! Or I'll 'ave you!" he shouted. Oh dear.  
  
"It's alright. I'm a friend. Legolas sent me here," I said. Sam looked at me in a mix of confusion and relief. "You know the elf Legolas?" I smiled "Yes, Sam. And I'm here to help you and Frodo. Then I remembered the movie. I had to get Sam to Shelob's lair as quickly as possible. "Sam, we need to hurry and get to Frodo before Shelob does. Gollum's tricked him!" A look of triumph crossed his face. "I knew it all along!"  
  
By then I was ten feet away from him and still moving. "Yes, Sam you were, but know we must go." I started climbing again with Sam trailing behind me. "Please, please let us get there in time," I whispered.  
  
Wow, another chapter completed. The only way to find out what happens is to keep reviewing and keep reading. Until the next chapter, may an Evenstar shine upon you. 


	4. Chapter Four

He Led Her On Chapter 4  
  
Hello again. I am SOOOOOO sorry for taking so long to update. I have an excuse. My high school has block scheduling and this semester I have Geometry, AP European History, Honors Biology, and Spanish II. I've been so bogged down with work that now I have a headache that NEVER goes away. On a happier note I just got a LOTR soundtrack. Also, a few weeks ago I went to a LOTR movie marathon at the theaters. IT WAS SO COOL!!!! One more thing, I have once again changed my name. This is the LAST time I PROMISE!!! I'm now called Lady Tolwen, I'll explain after the chapter. Well enough talk for now, on with the story!  
  
It took hours to get to the top, partly because I carried Sam the WHOLE way up. I didn't have a choice; he was just too slow. We did get a chance to get acquainted and, lucky for me, he didn't think "Sophia" was an odd name. Upon out eventual arrival I unceremoniously dumped him on the ground beside me while I gasped for breath.  
  
"Come on, miss Sophia! Frodo's in there and we have to save him!" Sam attempted to urge me on.  
  
"Sam," I gasped, "do you know have any idea how heavy you are? Especially with that sack! What do have in there, bricks?!"  
  
He looked at me apologetically. "Begging your pardon, but I must save Frodo."  
  
"Then you go on. I'll catch up. And look out for Shelob!" I watched Sam head into the cave while I began to reflect on the consequences of my actions. What in the world was I thinking?! Going to Mordor indeed! I didn't even know what I'd do when (and IF) I managed to reach Frodo. My thoughts wandered to Legolas. What would he think when he realized I'm in Mordor? But then again, it's not like he was in love with me; we had just met. And further still he was an Elf, immortal; I'm just a mere human, mortal and definitely not as good-looking as him. What would he see in me, when he can any beautiful Elvin maiden of his of his choice? But still...  
  
My attention was alerted to shouts coming within the cave. It was Sam! He had found Shelob! I quickly drew my sword and ran inside. It was easy to find him, just follow the shouts and spider web. I arrived just in time to catch some of the action. Shelob was too busy trying to turn Sam into an entrée to notice me sneaking up behind her until it was too late. I thrust my sword into her spidery flesh with a vengeance. She let out a cry (or shriek, or whatever sound it was) and reeled back, long enough for Sam to stab her between her many eyes. Slowly, writhing, in pain, she crept back into the shadows.  
  
Panting, Sam turned to me. "We make a good team," he said.  
  
"Yes," I laughed. "Who needs an exterminator when you've got us?"  
  
What's an exterminator?" That remark just made me laugh more. As I stood there giggling my eyes wandered along the ground and rested on a still form wrapped in spider web. With a cry I rushed forward and lifted the head of the figure. "I was too late."  
  
Sam pushed my out of the way and tenderly pulled the webbing to reveal Frodo's face. He stared at us with an unseeing gaze. "Cheer up, Sam," I said. "He's not just, just unconscious because of the poison. It'll wear off soon."  
  
But soon might not be soon enough for we heard footsteps, and they were headed our way!  
  
I'm sorry if it's kinda short, but I'm rushing. About my name, its' from two elvish words tol-isle, and wen-maiden, therefore, roughly translating Maiden if the Isle. Well, until next time, may an Evenstar shine upon you. 


	5. Chapter Five

He Led Her On Chapter 5  
  
Hello again! Only one review? * Sniff * Oh well. My thanks to my most faithful reviewer, Cj*cj. I'm sick today so while my parents are out shopping, I'll try and get some work done. Oh, my younger sibling, Inuyasha- chibi, just got her first official flame. Well, on with the story!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
For a moment I froze, terrified. I knew exactly what was coming. Orcs. I couldn't let Sam and Frodo be captured now; I've worked to hard for that. I ordered Sam to hide in the nearest cave while I tended to Frodo. The Ring was visible. I didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands should something happen, so I put the Ring into my pocket. (Now just for your information, my best friend gave me a replica of the One Ring,[chain and all] which was in the same pocket as the real One Ring.) * This part is actual fact. * I picked up Frodo's limp body and carried him into the cave Sam was hiding in. "If we're lucky they won't notice us, but if not, be prepared to fight," I whispered to Sam. I drew my sword and he drew Sting. He began to say something, but I clamped my hand over his mouth. "Don't make a sound."  
  
At that moment the orcs came out into the open. Much to my relief, there was only two. We sat there poised to strike, my sword in one hand and the other over Sam's mouth.  
  
The orcs chattered amongst themselves, totally oblivious to our hiding place. We appeared to be safe. Unfortunately, one of them began to explore and ventured perilously close to our hiding place. He spotted us, but before he cried out I sprang forward and drove my Elvin-blade deep into his chest, black blood oozing out and staining my sword. "Yuck!" I shouted. "Now I know Legolas kills them with such distaste!" I turned to the next orc, who came at me flying; a knife was in his hand. I tried to avoid him, but I moved to late. His knife caught me in the arm. As I let out a cry of pain, Sam came rushing to my side and sliced into his leg. Then I put the miserable creature out of its misery by decapitating him.  
  
I began to tend to my arm as Sam gazed at our fallen foes, when I noticed my beautiful sword. Correction, my once beautiful sword, for it was now smeared with orc blood. "My sword! It's ruined!" I cried. I was too horror stricken to notice Sam come up behind me. He snatched the sword out of my hand and headed for his sack. In a flash, he cleaned both swords and handed mine back to me with a lopsided grin. "Thank you," I said.  
  
"Actually, I should thank you, Miss Sophia. I never would have gotten here in time if it weren't for your help." I just smiled because not only did he not think "Sophia" was an odd name, but also because I just robbed him of performing a heroic rescue.  
  
But remembering the books reminded me that I just made a BIG mistake. If Sam wasn't going to rescue Frodo from the Tower of Cirith Ungol, then he wouldn't defeat the orcs, which would mean we would have a lot more orcs to deal with on the way to Mount Doom, which means...We are in serious trouble.  
  
"Miss Sophia?" Sam's voice broke into my thoughts. "You looked distraught. Is every thing all right?"  
  
"No, Sam, everything is not all right. We have to leave immediately. If we don't get to Mt. Doom with all speed possible, then this is all in vain!"  
  
"But what are we going to do about Frodo?"  
  
I paused for a moment. Sam couldn't possibly carry Frodo and his sack of bricks all the way to Mt. Doom. "I'll carry him. We'll go faster that way." I lifted Frodo into my arms and was rewarded with sharp stabs of pain shooting through my arm, and I was almost positive the wound reopened. Nonetheless I carried him without a word of my pain. "Let's go, Sam. To Doom we go."  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
We reached the foot of Mt. Doom within a decent amount of time and, thank the Valar, no sign of any orcs. Frodo woke up at this time. Needless to say, he was quite surprised to find himself in the arms of a human girl. So surprised in fact, that he caused me to loose my grip on him and he landed on the ground with "Oof!"  
  
"Who are you? What do you want? We are on an errand of secrecy and you would do well not to hinder us."  
  
Well, that made me a little upset. Before Sam could explain to Frodo what had happened, I sternly said, "Oh, like destroying the One Ring is a big secret. Half of Middle-Earth knows about it, but that's beside the point. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be wrapped in spider web, so don't tell me about hindering you. I happened to get Sam to your side in time to save you and I got you all the way to the slope of Mt. Doom. Is that any way to thank me?"  
  
Frodo turned to Sam in amazement. "Is what she says true?"  
  
"I'm afraid it is, Mr. Frodo. We owe her our thanks. I never would've been able to rescue you if it wasn't for Lady Sophia."  
  
So we're back to the "Lady" thing. As much as I enjoyed being revered, it just didn't suit me. "Look, Sam, it's not 'Lady Sophia' or 'Miss Sophia', It's just Sophia." Before he had a chance to answer I added, "And in any case, Mt. Doom isn't going to get any closer if we just stand here. Let's go." So we started off again.  
  
It took Frodo an hour before he realized the Ring was missing, and when he did, he went berserk! "The Ring! It's Gone! Shelob must've taken it! Or maybe I dropped it! The quest has FAILED!! We shall perish in this miserable place!"  
  
"Relax, Frodo. I have the Ring. I took because I didn't want it to fall in the wrong hands, and it would hurt my arm when I carried you." I reached into my pocket and gave him the Ring. He seemed content to have the Ring back and we continued. It wasn't long before Frodo collapsed, unable to go on. Sam rushed to Frodo's side and was about to go into that lovely speech about the Shire and carrying Frodo, but I cut him off. "Sam, we don't have much time. Just carry him. I'll keep an eye out for trouble."  
  
My eyes traveled to the Lidless Eye. It seemed distracted, which was good. That meant Aragorn was out there somewhere with his army. And where Aragorn is, Legolas can't be far behind. Oh, what I'd give to see his face when he found out where I was. I turned around just in time to see Gollum prepare to attack Sam and Frodo. Not if I could help it. I ran up to them and just when he tried to jump them, Whack! I punched him as hard as I could and knocked him off balance in midair.  
  
"Sam, run!" I screamed. "I'll take care of Gollum!" He nodded and took off up the mountain as fast as his hobbit-feet would carry him and Frodo. I turned to Gollum. He attempted to follow them, but I grabbed an arm and a leg and tossed him down the mountain. I thought that was good enough for the moment, though I knew he would be back. I decided to put my replica One Ring on to act as a decoy for Gollum, but when I pulled it out of my pocket, I realized to my horror that it was the REAL One Ring! I gave Frodo the fake by mistake! I ran up the mountain as fast as I could before Frodo destroyed my friend's gift to me.  
  
They had reached the very heart of Mt. Doom before I caught up with them. And just in time too, because Frodo was just about to toss in MY Ring into boiling hot lava! "STOP!" I cried. Frodo turned to me, confusion clearly showing on his face.  
  
"But I have to destroy the Ring," he said.  
  
"I know, but that's not the real Ring you have. That's a replica! A fake! I have the real Ring!"  
  
Sam glared at me furiously. "You mean YOU took the Ring?! I thought I could trust you but I was wrong! You're just full of lies and deceit like Gollum! Give Frodo the Ring!" He drew Sting menacingly.  
  
I backed away from him slowly and made my way toward Frodo. "You can trust me, Sam. It was an accident. I got the Rings messed up. I made a mis- Sam look out!" But my warning came too late. Gollum had crept up behind him and hit him in the head with a rock, knocking him unconscious. Then he proceeded to attack Frodo. Luckily, I was prepared for this moment.  
  
I ran to the edge of the cliff, holding the Ring by the end of its chain so Gollum could see it. "Gollum!" I shouted. "If you want the Ring, COME AND CLAIM IT!!!"  
  
He released Frodo and ran towards me. He lunged for the Ring and grabbed it, but at the same time I tripped him and with a cry of the oh-so familiar "Precious!" he was gone. I was too shocked to move. I just sent Gollum and the One Ring into Mt. Doom. I turned to see Frodo and Sam staring at me in awe. Sam was apparently all right, although he would definitely be feeling a headache in the morning.  
  
Still stunned Frodo said, "You have saved Middle-Earth... And our lives."  
  
"It appears I misjudged you, Lady Sophia," Sam said.  
  
I smiled. "It's okay, Sam. And its just 'Sophia' not 'Lady Sophia'."  
  
He started to protest, but was interrupted by rumblings within the volcano. "We have to leave!" I shouted. "This place is going to erupt!" Frodo, Sam, and I began to run, but they were weary and slower than I was so I scooped them both into my arms and continued forward. I soon realized what foolish decision that was. My injured screamed in protest, but gritted my teeth and ignored it.  
  
I made it to a large rock and set the hobbits down just as lava flowed around us. The rock was safe from the lava, but the air was stifling with its heat. I felt my body growing weak; my arm was bleeding profusely. I realized for the first time just how much blood I had lost from not tending to it properly. My little adventure had proved to be too much for me. I collapsed beside the distraught hobbits. Consciousness was fading. The hobbits called to me, but I could not hear them. Frodo pressed the replica Ring into my hand and enclosed my fingers around it. Then I fell completely into darkness.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wow! Another chapter finished! I can't tell you how psyched I was to write this last bit, although it took forever to type. Well now that this is finished, I've run into a snag...I don't know what should happen next! Please read and review. Well, until next time, May an Evenstar shine upon you. Namarië. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LOTR or anything that has to do with Tolkien. However, I do own my OCs.

A/N: Well, here's another chapter. I just finished taking my AP European History exam and it was hard!  Studying for it was absolutely awful!  I was so stressed out I started having nightmares!  Here's how it went: I would be talking to a classmate as a man passed out the tests.  The man accuses me of _conspiring_ to cheat and throws me into a van with poisonous Gummi Worms!  You heard me Gummi Worms!  How scary is that?!  You can tell I've had a lot to deal with.   Also, I had finals and SOLs (Standards of Learning) Tests and as if that wasn't enough, the Valar persuaded my parents to tile the floor, get a new refrigerator, and new beds. sigh Needless to say I've been very busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

     Slowly, very slowly, the darkness faded.  I came back to the light.  I awoke to find myself in a clean bed with satin sheets the color of cream.  My arm was bandaged; my various cuts and bruises were healed, and I had recently had a bath.

     "This can't be right," I said. "How can I suddenly wake up here when I was on Mt. Doom?"  Then I remembered that Gandalf was supposed to come and give Frodo and Sam a lift on Gwaihir and Thorondor (AKA those huge eagles in the movie).

     "Ah, the young mistress has finally decided to join the living!" a voice called out. I turned to see an elderly lady standing at the door. Two younger women, about thirty, were standing behind her.  "It's about time you woke up. You are just in time for Lord Elfstone's (AKA Aragorn) coronation."

     "Who are you?" I asked. "And where am I?"

     "I am Ioreth at your service, milady. And you are in Minas Tirith."

     "Minas Tirith?" but shouldn't I be in Ithilien with the hobbits?" I asked remembering the Cormallen Fields.

     "I'm afraid you slept through that. We brought you to Minas Tirith in case you should wake up in time for the coronation, which you have. But that is enough talk for now. We need to get you ready for the ceremony," Ioreth said.

     I quickly found myself hauled out of bed, dressed, and my hair fixed with blinding speed.  "Now, there are a few people looking for you," Ioreth said. "But you should look for the Halflings first. You are to stand with them at the ceremony, which will be starting soon. Find them as quickly as you can and stay put!" Ioreth pulled out a small object from her pocket. "I believe this is yours." As luck would have it, it was my cell phone. I didn't bother to ask how she got hold of it. She gave me directions on where to find the hobbits and sent me on my way.

     I soon found Sam and Frodo. I ran over to greet them. "Sam, Frodo, I'm so glad I found you!" I cried.

     They turned to me in amazement. "You're awake they cried!"

     "You didn't think I'd miss "The Return of the King" did you?" I said laughing.

     "I'm not sure," said Sam, "but there's a lot of talk of you, especially from Mister Legolas."

     My brows creased together. Why would Legolas be talking about me? "Oh really?" I said. "Do tell."

     Frodo said, "He scarcely left your side when he learned of your 'adventure'."

     "Did he say anything?"

     Frodo started to say something, but the sound of trumpets filled the air.  Gandalf placed the winged crown of Gondor on Aragorn's head, saying, "Now come the days of the king. May they be blessed."

     Aragorn stood up very kingly-like and said, "This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace."  A cheer started to go up from the crowd when…My cell phone started to ring. Everyone stopped to look at me.

     Embarrassed, I quickly answered my call.  "Hello?"

     "Hi!" It was my friend, Claire, who happens to have the world's hugest crush on a certain Elvin princeling from Mirkwood.

     "Claire, what do you want?"

     "Just wanted to say hi."

     "Well, can you call back later? I'm busy."

     "Watching the Return of the King again?"

     "Uh…..Yeah! I'm watching ROTK! It's at the scene where Aragorn is about to kiss Arwen."

     "Whose Arwen?"

     "The woman, er, Elf that Aragorn loves."

     "I thought that was Arawen."

     "No, you're thinking of Éowyn. I'm talking about Arwen."

     "I thought her name was Arawen."

     "No, it's Arwen."

     "Whose Arwen?"

     By now, I was annoyed and I was receiving strange stares from everyone else.  "Look, Claire, I'll call you back later. Bye." I hung and turned to my "audience".  "Um…Please continue," I said shakily.

     Aragorn began to sing. _Et__ Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar __tenn__' Ambar-metta._  He began walking through the crowd and everyone bowed as he passed. He met Legolas and said, "Hannon lle." Then he saw his love and gave the world's most cheerable kiss. Then he turned to me and the hobbits.

     The hobbits bowed and, so as not to stand out, I copied them. But Aragorn bid us to stand. "My friends," he said, "you bow to no one." His gaze turned to me. "Including you, young one, after the great deed you and the hobbits fulfilled." He and Arwen bowed before us, and the crowd followed suit.

     Aragorn rose and took my hand. "From this day forth," he declared, "you shall be known as _Hiriledain_, The Lady of Men.  For by your deed you have redeemed the race of Men." Another applause.

     As I looked out into the crowd, all I could think was, "Oh, Valar, what have I done?"

A/N: Well, what did you think? Sorry Sophia didn't see Legolas, but she will next chapter, promise!  May an Evenstar shine upon you!


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

A/N: Hello all! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been suffering from major writer's block. I'm hoping I can write it out. Oh, and the cell phone bit in the last chapter actually happened! But enough talk, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or anything created by the brilliant Professor. All I own is Sophia, Fuego, and random electronic appliances.

"Estel, Hiriledain has been here for weeks and all she has done is stare out the window pining for some unknown reason," Arwen said to Aragorn.

"I know, I know," he said. "Now that she's is a high, noble woman, she's seems troubled by her position."

"Faramir and Éowyn overheard their conversation. "Perhaps she desires a spouse," Faramir said.

"That's it!" cried Aragorn. "Since she's is now a person of great renown, it's only fitting that she wed someone of high birth. I'll bring suitors to Minas Tirith and she can take her pick."

Éowyn looked concerned. "My lord, I don't think-"

"Faramir send invitations to your cousins, Imrahil's sons. One of them could be suitable. And King Bard II of Dale, I hear he fought heroically over near Erebor…" Aragorn began making a list of suitable suitors for Faramir to invite.

Éowyn looked helplessly at Arwen. _Love doesn't happen like that_, was the unspoken phrase.

For weeks I had been tormented. If I stuck one foot out the door, people began bow and call out "Milady," or "Hiriledain." It was nerve-racking. But that wasn't the worst. The worst is that I had now deprived Sam of crossing the Sea years from now. The only reason he got to follow Frodo in the first place was because he held the ring for, like, two minutes. Now he was never going to go and it was my fault.

And for some reason, I got the feeling that Aragorn was trying to set me up. It seemed every time he threw a party he was always introducing eligible bachelors. What was going on?!

I became fast friends with the hobbits, and they promised to take me to visit the Shire. "You're not all that big," Pippin said, since I was five-foot-three. I couldn't wait. At least I'd get out of Minas Tirith.

Apparently, Legolas was upset since he found my horse wandering around the gates of the White City. When I asked him why he said, "When I left you the horse I expected you to seek refuge, not plunge into even more danger," he replied angrily and stalked off.

I learned from Frodo that when I was sick, he hardly left my side. Apparently I was suffering from a slow killing poison from the arrow wound I received. But that left me confused. I f Legolas was so angry with me, why did he spend so much time by my dying form? This puzzled me very much.

Soon, Aragorn was hosting yet another one of his "parties." He introduced me to his sons Elphir, Erchirion, and Amrothos. Elphir and Amrothos were quite taken with me, but I didn't give them the time of day. I'm not saying they weren't nice, but I got the feeling they were trying to woo me with their charms. It wasn't gonna happen.

Elphir was kind enough to keep his distance, but Amrothos couldn't take a hint. He kept trying to get me to dance, dragged me to get punch, put his arm around me. The guy wouldn't leave me alone!

"Look," I said, "I have no interest in you whatsoever, so back off!"

He leaned closer to me. "You really don't act like a proper lady."

"You're no gentleman, either."

"I see I have work to do. Your manners need to be adjusted, because I really don't like your attitude."

"And I don't really like you!" And that's how Amrothos got his first black eye from a woman.

I quickly escaped to the gardens to get away from the party. I was beginning to miss my home on Earth. As great as this was, that's where I wanted to be most. But who could help me? Galadriel! Surely she could help me!

But how could I meet her? Then it came to me. Surely Gandalf would know!

I quickly went off to find Gandalf, but I wasn't watching where I was going. I slipped on a rock and fell into a well I hadn't know to exist….

A/N: Sorry it's so short. May an Evenstar shine upon you.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

**A/N**: Hello again, my darling fans! I have updated this chapter within a decent amount of time! Go, Me! Anyway, still have writers block, so I'm trying to write my way out of it. Hope you enjoy!

****

I prayed ferverently to whoever was listening to make this well be a portal to take me home. I was answered with a loud _SPLASH_ and cold wetness surrounding me. Great. Terrific. How utterly abominable. I was stuck in Middle Earth, in a well, and I couldn't get out.

_Well,_ I thought, _I never get anywhere if I'm stuck here._ So I did what any great hero would do in this situation. "HELP! _HELP_!!" I took a deep breath. "**HEEEEEEELLLPPPP**!!!!!!!" If no one heard that, they must be deaf.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice above me. ""relindë? Is that you?"

"Legolas!" I never thought I'd be so happy to see that elf. "Legolas, I fallen in this well, and I can't get out."

"However did you manage that?" he asked. "Honestly, humans must be the clumsiest creatures around."

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Let me think about it." Why that arrogant pointy-eared son of a dwarf! "If I rescue you, will you throw yourself into danger again? I would rather not have my efforts wasted. What is the point of rescuing someone if they are just going to find some new way to die?"

By now, I was shivering from the cold. I just wanted out. "Fine! Don't help me. I'll find a way out of this Valar forsaken well."

That didn't seem likely. I heard of silvery chuckle above. "Are you being stubborn or a mindless idiot? You can't get out by yourself."

"Well I'll wait for someone who'll help me!"

"You'd die of hypothermia before sunrise."

"And you'd have to live with that the rest of your immortal life!"

I sneezed. I was beginning to shake uncontrollably. Legolas had a point. I'd be better off swallowing my pride and let him help me than freeze to death. "Legolas, there's something I need to tell you."

"I am listening."

"The reason I left was to help Frodo. You see, I knew he'd have trouble in Mordor, and I didn't want Gollum to bite his finger off, so I went to help. I couldn't just sit and do nothing." I didn't think he'd believe me if I said I was from another world called Earth, and that I knew everything that was going to happen, so I conveniently left it out.

But apparently Legolas didn't buy it. "I can understand wanting to help the ring bearer, but since when were you allied with hobbits?"

Bloody Angband, he was on to something. He continued nonchalantly. "The Fellowship and I think it's very strange indeed that one so young could know the outcome of the war, find the ring bearer and destroy the ring. The only options are a) that you have the gift of foresight, which we were able to get the people to believe, but I don't, or b) that you came from an unknown world where apparently this story is a popular fairy tale. We've been waiting for the right moment to ask you."

What in Arda?! "How did you come up with option B?" I asked. Honestly, I never suspected that the Fellowship was that bright.

"You talked in your sleep. And you told me so the night of our first meeting." That answered my questions.

But something didn't click. "If you know all about me and why I went to help Frodo, then why are you acting like a jerk?! Why aren't you helping me out of the well?!"

"Because I wanted to make sure you weren't going do something stupid like throw yourself in front of runaway horse or something. I wanted to make sure you were going remain in a relatively safe location if I rescued you."

"Well now that the world is safe, there's no _reason_ for me to do something stupid. Now will you please help me?"

"Will you swear that you will do your best not to purposely get into trouble that I have to get you out of?" he asked playfully.

I, on the other hand, was annoyed as well as half frozen and willing to do anything. "Yes," I said. 'Yes, I swear! Gweston! Now for the love of the Shire, **GET ME OUT!!!!"**

Within no time, Legolas threw some rope down and pulled me up. But when I tried to stand, a sharp pain shot through my ankle and collapsed into the elf's arms. "You are the most interesting female I've ever met," he said.

"Well, I'm no ordinary girl, that's for sure." I felt a tingle of excitement as he held me in his strong arms. Wait a minute! Since when did I start falling for blondes?! I pushed Legolas away. "I need to get to my room." I attempted to limp away.

"I recommend a healer," Legolas said.

"Right now, I want a nice hot bath and a dry change of clothes!

Suddenly I was in the arms of the prince of Mirkwood, looking up at his beautiful face as he carried me. "Allow me to make up for the inconvenience I've caused you. I'll take you back to your room and send for the healer."

I wasn't really in any position to argue, so I let him carry me. He leaned close to my ear and whispered something in Elvish I didn't understand. "Le no an-uir nîn?" (Will you be mine forever?)

**A/N**: What did you think? Let me know. Please review. One more thing, those on my author alert list and don't review, scary voice **_I know who you are_**. Review! Thank you. May an Evenstar shine upon you.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

**A/N: **Wow, 27 reviews! I'm SO HAPPY!!! I really am! Though I feel bad since some people have over 500...Well...Maybe I need to update more often... And I still have writers block. Anyway, I'd like to thank my reviewers for this story so far: **The Dark Wanderer, Lalaith Took, Chantal J, ming ellethwen, Lady Laswen, Popcorn Leader, Moralinde, Keindra, azure orbis, Dark Borg Drone, **and last, but not least**, aragornlover. **Also, a question for Aragorn lover, are you talking about my other story, 'cause if you are I already know. It's just for plot purposes. Now, On With the Story!

**Disclaimer:** Again? No! Don't make say "Ni!" I do not own that word, or anything of Tolkien's. The only things I own are Sophia, Fuego, and random household appliances.

Legolas gently and carefully carried me to my room. He set me on my bed and propped up my injured ankle. "I'll get a healer for you," he said and left the room, leaving me to ponder my feelings for him.

Since when had I started falling for elves? After I saw the movies, I swore I'd never fall for a pretty boy elf because all the other girls were swooning over how hot Legolas was. Rugged and manly was more my type. And yet I found myself falling for the very person I said I'd never love. Love. It's funny how I suddenly felt nothing but love for him.

Legolas quickly returned with a basin of steaming water. "I brought something for your ankle while we wait for the healer. She's a little busy right now tending to a black eye on one of Imrahil's sons. Amrothos, I believe." I blushed. He set my now swollen ankle into the basin. The water was warm, but not scalding. Legolas sprinkled some dried leaves of athelas into the water. The sweet scent soon filled my room.

"Thank you, Legolas," I said. "It feels much better."

"You are most welcome, Órelindë. Have you ever thought about what you will do now? I doubt that you will be able to return to your world, so what will you do?"

Good question. I was still trying to answer that. I sadly lowered my head. "I don't know, Legolas. The hobbits invited me to go visit the Shire, but I probably won't stay there long. I was actually planning on asking Gandalf to help me find Galadriel. Maybe she can help me."

He nodded in response. "How would you like to visit Mirkwood?" he asked.

I blinked. "What?"

"Would you like to visit Mirkwood? I'd love to show you around, and you could meet my father and-"

"You mean I get to meet _Thranduil_?!"

"Well, yes, since he _is _my father," he said, ignoring my outburst.

"But, Legolas, _why_? Why would you want to take me to visit your father?" I was beginning to get butterflies in my stomach, or was it from the dampness of my wet clothes?

"I would just like to show all of Mirkwood my betrothed, that's all."

"Your **WHAT**?!"

"Of course, if you're willing that is," he added slyly.

Well, I thank the Valar I turned eighteen two weeks ago. "Legolas, do you know what you're asking?!And I'm _HUMAN!!_ There's no way your father would approve," I argued.

"Well, you are not of this world, so maybe there can be an exception. And anyone who destroys evil fit to wed any prince."

He had a point, again. "But, but-"

"What say you, Órelindë? Will you be my bride?"

How could I resist? "Yes, Legolas, I will gladly be your bride."

He seemed the happiest elf I'd ever seen, not that I saw a lot of elves. I wonder what Aragorn would say when he found out I'm marrying an elf. And not just any elf, Legolas at that.

My thoughts were interrupted as Legolas pulled me into a passionate first kiss. It was pure heaven. Our lips locked just when...the healer Ioreth walked in. Oh, boy.

**A/N**: Well, how was it? Cliché, I know. But really, I'm not a Legolas fan. I thought hey, why not, so I wrote this. I figured everyone has to write a Legomance so I'm trying my hand at. Don't get me wrong, I like Leggy as much as the next person, but I'd never date him. Also, don't be fooled by the chapter, there's more adventures coming up. Oh, and sorry it's short. Will try to do better. Until next time: May an Evenstar shine upon you.


	10. What REALLY Happened

Chpt.7:What _Really_ Happened

A/N: Two words: Fooled ya! You didn't think I'd make it that easy, did you? Really, I didn't like the way it was going, and I didn't want to delete because so many of you seemed to enjoy it, so I came up with this alternative chapter for those who thought it was a little corny.

Disclaimer: NO! I don't own anything of Tolkien's. If I did, I'd be rich, which I'm not.

Great story, wasn't it? I wish that's what happened, but, sadly, it didn't. Let me tell you what really happened.

After I fell into the well, I started screaming for help. Instead of a certain Mirkwood prince I was hoping for, a man appeared to my rescue. Aragorn had introduced him to me as King Bard II, king of Dale. I knew him as Bard, son of Brand, son of Bain, son of Bard. The first Bard slew the dragon Smaug over sixty years ago. Aragorn introduced him as a guest, but I got the feeling he was more a suitor than a guest.

Anyway, Bard came to my rescue. I suppose he was handsome enough, though he was far cry from Éomer or Aragorn or Legolas. If asked to describe him, I'd say he looked like Count Adhemar from A Knight's Tale. Ah, Count Adhemar to my rescue....Not a pleasant thought.

I twisted my ankle in my fall, so Bard was kind enough to carry me to my chambers. "Thank you," I said.

He smiled. "It was a pleasure to rescue the Hiriledain from a beastly well." he leaned close to me. "I like a woman with spirit. You have no limits to it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I intend to court you, woo you, and make you my wife."

"What?"

"What could possibly be better for the Hiriledain than to marry a king?"

"Who said anything about marriage? I have no intention of marrying anyone," I said irritably. I was going to have to have a little talk with Aragorn. And knock some sense into his otherwise dense head.

"I think you'll change your mind soon enough," he said. "I want to invite you to visit Esgaroth. Lake-Town is wonderful this time of year."

"Sorry, I'm to visit the Shire with the hobbits."

Bard nodded in understanding. "Perhaps when you get back then." He got very close to me. Too close. "I would like it very much if you visit Esgaroth. It has need of a strong queen." He pulled me into a forceful kiss. I tried to push him away, but I found myself unable to pull away. No! I had to keep my head. I didn't even like the guy.

I heard the door open and suddenly Bard was yanked off of me. A voice thundered above me. "Do you dare attempt to take advantage of the Hiriledain when she is at the disadvantage?!" It was Legolas!

"N-no! Of course not. I was just bidding the lady good evening." Bard quickly left.

"Thank you, Legolas," I said gratefully.

He looked at me with concern written on his features. "He didn't harm you, did he?"

"No, Legolas, thanks for asking. But, could you get Ioreth for me? I've twisted my ankle."

"Let me see it," he said. After a careful examination, he said, "It's nothing a little athelas and rest won't cure." He quickly retrieved a basin of warm water and sprinkled athelas in it. He gently eased my ankle into it and massaged my ankle.

"That feels great, Legolas," I said.

"You're welcome, but I think you should stay off your feet for a few days."

"Be iest lin,"I said. (As you wish.)

"And this time, please do what I ask. I still can't believe you were so foolish as to go to Mordor alone."

"I wasn't alone. I had Fuego and the hobbits."

"In any case, you received a poisonous wound and on the verge of death for days. Do you realize the guilt and anguish I felt as I helplessly watched you battle for your life? I couldn't help but feel as though it were my fault that you were in such a state. I never want to feel that again. Please don't attempt to throw your life away so brashly."

Wow. I didn't know Legolas cared so much. "I'm sorry, Legolas. I didn't think it would affect you so much."

"There is nothing to forgive."

I looked down at my ankle. It was swollen, but not nearly as bad as it would have been.

"Hey,Legolas?"

"Yes, Hiriledain?'

"After I visit the Shire, can you take me to visit Mirkwood? I've always wanted to see it."

He was delighted. "It would be my pleasure." He wrapped my ankle in a cloth bandage. "That should do until you see the healer. I should go now."

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"It still hurts."

"What can I do to make it better?"

"Well my mom used to kiss my boo-boos to make them better," I said hopefully.

"I'm not kissing your foot." Bummer! "But will this do?" He gently kissed my forehead.

"Well, it'll have to do," I teased.

Suddenly the door sung open to reveal Ioreth and, to my chagrin, Aragorn.

A/N: What do you think? Hopefully not as corny as the last one. May an Evenstar shine upon you.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter 11

**A/N**: I'm BACK! Sorry it's been awhile. I'll try and post sooner. I'll also try to scrape up an ending to this story as soon as possible. Apparently some people think this is corny, and I don't blame them. This _is_ my first story after all, so naturally it's full of mistakes. But _please_ nice since this is my first. And yes, I HAVE read the books! And I KNOW who Radagast is! Ok, to the story! P.S. Sorry if it's short.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except Sophia, Fuego, and random electronic appliances that somehow wind up in this story.

"It's not what you think!" I cried.

"We were told by King Bard that you were injured and required assistance," Ioreth replied calmly. She walked over to my bed and felt my ankle. "Nothing a little rest and athelas won't cure," she said with a shrug.

"How informative," I said.

Turning to the men, Ioreth chased them out, leaving us women alone. "Now, Hiriledain, let's have bit a woman to woman talk," Uh-oh. This does not bode well. "I know that you may find the Master Elf attractive, but I must caution you against it. As the Lady of Men, you are expected to set an example for the people. You should marry a noble man and settle down. That's what is expected of the Lady of Men. Milady, I advise you stay away from the elf. They say that those who wed outside their race are doomed to tragedy and heartache."

"But your king married an elf."

"And now they are both doomed to die."

"That would happen if I married a man, too."

Ioreth sighed. "I did not want a fight, just giving some advice. But don't listen to me, I'm old and have no sense."

Great, she was playing guilt on me. "I'm sorry, Ioreth, it's not that I don't heed you words, it's just that I have no intention of marrying anyone, at least not now. I want to do some traveling before I settle down, _if_ I don't return to my own wor- um, country. The hobbits have promised to take me to visit the shire."

Ioreth nodded knowingly. "You get some rest now. I'll have King Elessar make sure you are well attended."

What she meant was giving me an army of pushy maids to wait on me hand and foot. I was confined to my room, being deemed too injured to move elsewhere. Fortunately, the hobbits came to visit me often. Occasionally Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn, Faramir, Arwen and Éowyn came to visit me. They were fascinated with my cell phone which the hobbits had named Claire after the incident with the coronation.

Every now and again, Legolas would stop by to see me, but they were only for a few minutes and often just to bring me flowers. How sweet.

Another visitor was King Bard II. Ioreth considered him quite a match, whom I must admit, he was. Apparently with the earlier incident with the well, he was a bit intoxicated, so I forgave him. He really was a charming gentleman and was obviously smitten with me, as was Amrothos, the third son of Prince Imrahil, but he backed off. Hey, how can one hope to compete with a king?

During my few days of "exile," I got a chance to really think about what Ioreth said. She was right. It would never work out with me and Legolas. He was an elven prince for crying out loud! No way. And I doubt his father would ever approve. No, I had to put my feelings aside and face reality. We could never be together. He was fated to cross the see with Gimli, and I was fated to die. I had to stop this before I went further.

A few days before we were to leave for Théoden's funeral and the journey home, I approached the elf of my affections. "Legolas, we need to talk," I said solemnly.

"Of course, Órelindë. What do wish to talk about?"

"Us." I swallowed hard. I couldn't believe I was doing this. "Legolas, I love you. Never forget that. And it's because I love that I am going break off our contact."

"But I thought you wanted to see Mirkwood."

"I do, but I feel it's best if I went with Bard. I don't think I could stand seeing you again. My resolve will crumble."

"I see." He seemed indifferent. it was as if I had done no more than tell him I refused to bring lembas on the trip. "Then this is goodbye." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Tears now blurred my vision. I turned away, feeling miserable.

"Namárië," he said quietly.

"Namárië." With that being said, I slowly turned and headed toward my room to prepare for the journey ahead.

**A/N**: Well? Plot twist, huh? Don't kill me just yet, Legofans. And you non Legofans, rejoice- for the moment anyway. Whether or not Sophia gets Legolas in the end is still up in the air. Again, I apologize for it being short. May an Evenstar shine upon you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **This is for you, XxElectricGirlxX, for asking nicely for an update.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is associated with Tolkien. The characters of Sophia and Fuego the Horse are my own.

Epilogue-ish Note:

Well, it's been almost a decade since I last updated, and, well, I'm shocked. I sometimes have to wonder what was going on in that teenage head of mine at the time. Rereading what I wrote was both fun and cringe-worthy, since I've done quite a bit of growing up since then. As I've matured, so has my writing, and I don't think I could ever finish what I wrote and keep the same tone as it once was. Maybe one day I can do a proper "Legomance", but I won't make any promises that I can't keep and shall keep any plot bunnies on the shelf until I can give them the attention they deserve.

But, because I hate to leave loose ends, I will leave you with three possible endings, and let you choose which one you like best.

The first ending would have Sophia and Legolas get together after much misunderstandings and hardship and adventures in the woods and forests. As for whether or not Sophia became immortal, or Legolas become mortal, I don't recall if I ever got around to deciding that, because I still didn't know where I was going with this. Perhaps the Powers that brought Sophia would have been gracious enough to let her have her heart's desire.

The second ending would be for Sophia to make a more mature (in my humble opinion) decision and wed a mortal man with whom she'd have more in common with. My original thought was to have a love triangle involving King Bard II, Legolas, and Sophia, but over the years, I think probably Amrothros or perhaps someone of less high standing would have been a better match for her. I really wish I could have shown more of these characters than I did.

The third ending would be for Sophia to return home a more mature and wiser person than before, but always touched by her experiences in Middle Earth. Getting to go to Middle Earth was a wonderful dream for her, but like all dreams, it must come to an end.

These are the endings that I toyed with before moving on to other things. I certainly had a lot of fun with Sophia wreaking havoc around Middle Earth, and on occasion, I do find myself missing her. Again, maybe one day when I have the ability to give the material the attention it deserves I can revisit this story, revive Sophia, and have another roaring good time. But that won't be for a long time yet.

Thank you all who reviewed my story and loved it, and I loved all your reviews in turn.

May an Evenstar shine upon you.


End file.
